


Makeout 101

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Grinding, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Nervousness, Practice Kissing, Premature Ejaculation, Religious Guilt, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Mac shivered even though his body was alight with want. Oh yes, he did want. More than anything. But there was a finality to what Dennis wanted. A finality Mac wasn't quite ready for.





	Makeout 101

“Bro, you’re like.. grossly sweaty right now.” 

“It’s not _that_ bad..” Mac tried, hastily wiping his hands on the sheets. 

“Oh Mac, it’s actually very bad. That isn’t the only issue. Your hands are cold too. Why would I want that anywhere near me?” Dennis made a face at the hands in question, eyeing Mac critically. “Why would a girl want that?” 

Right, girls. Because that is what these make out sessions were about. It started sometime freshman year. A fluke turned into once a month, which turned to once a week, which then turned to whenever the two slept at each other’s houses or just whenever they happened to be alone. Mac tried to think about girls at first, but it was too difficult to replace Dennis with something he barely wanted. He was too good. It was likely just the sheer awesomeness of their friendship that made things so, so fucking hot. 

Mac licked his own dry lips nervously, “I can fix that.” 

“You’d better, because I’m not-” His eyes lit with excitement as he was pinned down on the mattress. 

Dennis knew he could easily escape from this position, as Mac wasn't half as strong as he thought he was. But he didn't. And he wouldn't. Mac squeezed Dennis's wrists, leaning in hesitantly and making the mistake of exhaling before going in for the kiss. Weed and beer didn't make the best combination breath wise. Dennis wrinkled his nose for a moment, though he returned the eager kiss. Mac had no grace. 

Dennis writhed underneath Mac a bit, not truly trying to break free, no. He moaned softly when Mac pulled back and went for his neck with just as much enthusiasm. It was cute. He'd be hard before they even started. At first he'd tried his best to hide it. Now, Dennis had his friend's clothed and very erect cock pressed to his stomach. That and he might've also been purposely arching himself up against it. 

“Oh my god.. _Dennis_.” He near whispered, hiding his hot face in the others neck.

“It's time you used my proper title.” Dennis replied, hooking a leg around Mac to hold him in closer. “Look at me.” 

“I didn't mean..” Mac trailed off, having a hard time looking at Dennis. It made this more real somehow. He had beautiful eyes. And his cheekbones were spectacular too. The guy was fucking perfect in Mac's eyes. And he knew it. 

“I love that.” Dennis said softly, enjoying the way he was being admired. 

“I love- uh. Nevermind.” He said awkwardly, releasing Dennis's wrists in order to pull his own shirt off, allowing Dennis to do the same. 

This wasn't necessary, but it didn't stop them. Likely because neither wanted to really think about what they were doing together. Clearly they both wanted it. That wasn't in question. It was their motives. 

Dennis pulled Mac back to him with vigor, crushing their lips together, manicured nails digging into his back. He let Dennis lead. It was more comfortable since he was still so unsure of himself, especially under the scrutiny of his golden god. Mac ran trembling fingers up and down the ever soft skin of Dennis's chest as they kissed. He made a small sound against Dennis's lips as his ass was none too gently squeezed. 

“Den..” He said breathlessly, not in protest. 

“Switch spots with me,” Dennis insisted. 

Mac nodded stiffly and obeyed. He was sweating even more now thanks to the way Dennis was eyeing him. He felt pinned to the bed by those cold almost predatory eyes alone. Oh fuck, he was biting his lip too. 

Pretty lips ghosted down Mac's chest, placing small kisses down the fine trail of dark hairs beneath his navel. Mac squirmed against the sheets, heart pounding. He met Dennis's eyes, secretly (maybe not so secretly) loving the way Dennis watched him like something that was to be devoured. He made fists in the sheets and prayed that God wasn't watching. 

“Wait!” Mac squeaked as Dennis groped his erection, teeth at the straining zipper already. 

“What is it?” The pale boy asked, looking annoyed. 

Mac swallowed thickly, his throat incredibly dry. “Can we.. I wanna kiss you some more.” 

Dennis rolled his pretty eyes, definitely bothered by this. He uttered some kind of affirmation, pressing one solid kiss on the bulge Mac was sporting before straddling him again. Mac shivered even though his body was alight with want. Oh yes, he did want. More than anything. But there was a finality to what Dennis wanted. A finality Mac wasn't quite ready for. 

“You disappoint me.” He said this so slowly, in hardly more than a whisper, laving his tongue along Mac's jaw. “No matter. I'll show you.” 

“Dennis, what- _mmph_!” His hand flew to stifle the wanton moan near escaping his mouth. 

Mac swore breathily as Dennis ghosted his lips down his neck, slow and calculated. Fuck. Fuck! A bite, a bite sure to leave a mark. It was painful, but the sharpness of it was complemented and dulled by the steady rocking of Dennis's hips. They were both equally hard now, this was clear. It did something to Mac. Knowing that he could have this effect on Dennis too. 

“I've got you,” Dennis insisted with a smirk, a dark laugh. He could see Mac unraveling at his actions. 

_I've got you._

Something that people maybe say to someone hanging over a ledge, about to fall. Mac was falling for sure. Dennis knew. 

“Oh fuck.. Dennis, I'm gonna..” He couldn't bring himself to say, licking his lips in an attempt to ease his very dry mouth. 

Mac watched as Dennis didn't acknowledge him, continuing to suck at that fucking spot, holding Mac's hips to his own, tight. He encircled his arms around Dennis's slender waist, desperate for more friction between them. Just _more_ in general. Mac's hips bucked against Dennis's as he made a mess in his pants, a soft gasp escaping him. They held each other like that a moment, both breathing quickly, slightly sweaty. 

“Gross.” Dennis said as he pulled away, though the way he looked at Mac said otherwise. 

These nights were the best torture Mac had ever felt. Something was always falling short. There was more. A sort of more that they almost lost themselves to each and every time they touched. It was a dangerous line to be treading. One day he wouldn't care anymore and he'd give himself over entirely. One day.

Days passed. Nothing changed between them. It was under the bleachers that Mac didn't think much of wrapping an arm around Dennis's gawky shoulders and leaning in for a brief kiss. He wanted it all the time now.

“Dude, what're you doing?” Dennis hissed, ducking out of the way. 

“I just thought..” 

“Yeah, well.. Don't, okay?” He huffed, cold blue eyes holding Mac's own to them.

It was never about girls.


End file.
